


A Private Show

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Naked sherlock playing violin, Smut, Still crap at tagging, Theres plot in my porn, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a wonderful dream about sagging Sherlock senseless... It was a dream, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:
> 
> http://the-gay-sherlock-holmes.tumblr.com/post/148493218059/missmuffin221-anon-fangirl-anon-fangirl
> 
> Beta by shag-me-senseless-Watson.tumblr.com 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com

It was early afternoon and John was only just waking up. He lay for a short while staring at the ceiling. He had had the most exquisite dream: he had the greatest sex with a certain consulting detective the night previous after a bottle of wine and half a bottle of brandy.

 

Drunk dream. That's all it was.

 

Until John heard the sheets rustle, along with a slow, deep groan, and felt a long arm drape itself over his waist.

 

John lay silent for a few moments before looking over to see a mass of raven curls nestled into his side.

 

John blinked in disbelief as his brain tried to process what on earth was going on.

\---

The Night Previous

“We've ran out of wine,” John said with a pout, looking at Sherlock, who was sat cross legged across from him on the rug.

 

“I have some brandy,” Sherlock offered, slightly tipsy.

 

John grinned, got up, and wobbled towards the kitchen to get it and some glasses, ungracefully wobbling back and plonking himself back down on the rug, pouring a very generous glass of brandy for them both. Sherlock giggled and took the glass from him, downing it in one go.

 

Sherlock, whose complexion was usually pale, had alcohol-reddened cheeks and a silly smile on his face.

\---

John was still a little shocked, watching the detective sleep, cuddled comfortably into his side.

 

Sherlock looked almost angelic, his long back on full display to John, the sheet only barely covering his arse. Sherlocks back was spattered with freckles, which contrasted greatly against his pale skin.

John's eyes roamed Sherlock before settling on the beginnings of a hand shaped bruise on Sherlock's hip. John bit his lip as he looked at the reddish-blue mark.

\---

The Night Previous 

“Let’s - hic - play truth or dare!” Sherlock hiccupped, looking at John seriously, which made them both burst into giggles.

 

They both had two glasses of brandy each and were both beyond tipsy.

 

“Me first . . . Truth!” John said a little triumphantly.

 

“Have you ever . . .” Sherlock paused as he thought of something. “. . . Looked at my arse?” Sherlock asked with a smirk, leaning forward.

 

“That's a crap one!” John laughed, looking over to his now pouting roommate.

 

“Okay fine, a lot . . . Yes . . .” John giggled, watching Sherlock grin back.

 

“Dare,” Sherlock said, pouring himself another measure of brandy.

 

“I dare you to . . . Moon someone on the street.” John grinned at Sherlock, almost childishly.

 

Sherlock laughed and got up shakily and made his way to the window, shortly followed by John.

 

Sherlock caught glimpse of a man walking by and tapped on the window to grab his attention. The man looked up at the window.

 

John giggled and urged Sherlock to do it before Sherlock hissed at John.

 

“I can't! I know him!” Sherlock said, watching the man lose interest and walk off.

 

“Forfeit time, then!” John said, wobbling back to his spot on the floor.

 

“What's the forfeit?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Every time you don't answer or do the dare, you have to take one item of clothing off. Socks don't count as an item of clothing,” John said, looking at Sherlock.

 

Sherlock giggled and undid his shirt, throwing it to one side before sitting opposite John again.

\---

Sherlock started to stir a little, rolling onto his back and stretching out. He let out a groan as he stretched, kicking the sheets away before promptly falling back to sleep.

John watched Sherlock for a short while before snatching the sheets back, deciding he was too hungover to be thinking so hard in the morning, so he lay back down and closed his eyes.

\---

The Night Previous 

John was down to his boxers and vest. Sherlock was down to only his boxers.

 

“Okay, okay. Dare,” Sherlock said, smiling at John over his glass of brandy.

 

John thought for a while before his face lit up.

 

“Play the violin naked,” John said with a stupid grin.

 

Sherlock laughed and got up, deciding to give John a little show as he pushed his boxers down before half stumbling over to his violin and picked it up.

 

John watched Sherlock as he triumphantly picked up the violin bow, standing in his usual violin playing position and started to play a terrible rendition of Spring by Vivaldi.

 

John laughed and stood up to watch, his eyes roaming over Sherlock, unabashed as he played.

 

When Sherlock was finished, he put the violin down and laughed, looking at John. The laughs died down a little as they looked at each other.

 

“Dare,” John said quietly.

 

“Kiss me,” Sherlock almost breathed.

 

John grabbed Sherlock by the waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

\---

John lay trying to sleep for a short while, finally giving up and getting up, pulling his boxers on.

 

He jumped when a deep voice came from behind him.

 

“You're not staying?” Sherlock asked, his piercing blue eyes on John.

 

John turned and looked at him, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“You think I would be upset with you for - lack of a better phrase - fucking me senseless?” Sherlock said, sitting up and pulling the sheet over his lap, smoothing it out.

 

John cleared his throat and nodded a little.

 

“Well, I can assure you, I'm not . . . I um . . .” Sherlock looked a little sheepish and looked at his lap.

 

“I've wanted to do that for a long time,” Sherlock said, blushing and not making eye contact with John.

\---

The Night Previous

The kiss lasted for a long time and became heated. Sherlock had managed to get John to take his vest off and was now slowly backing him towards the stairs.

 

When they reached the stairs, John broke the kiss and pulled Sherlock towards his bedroom.

 

John pushed Sherlock onto the bed and kissed him deeply, his hand finding Sherlock’s stiff cock, and stroked him as he nipped Sherlock’s plush lower lip.

 

Sherlock groaned into John's mouth, pulling him close, nipping his lip back.

 

John pulled away to rummage through his bedside drawer to grab a half empty bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it, pushing Sherlock so that he was lying with his head on the pillow, then slowly pushed a finger into him.

 

Sherlock moaned and gripped at the bedsheets, arching off the bed as John worked him open.

\---

John watched Sherlock for a moment before getting back onto the bed.

 

“Me too,” John murmured, placing a hand in Sherlock’s fidgeting ones.

Sherlock held John's hand in his as a small shy smile played on his lips.

 

“Really?” Sherlock asked. John smiled and nodded.

 

Sherlock leaned a shoulder on John's and they sat in silence for a few moments before John started to shake with laughter.

 

Sherlock looked at him for a few seconds before starting to laugh too.

When the laughing subsided, John cupped Sherlock’s cheek and gently turned his face so he could press their foreheads together.

\---

The Night Previous 

John fished a condom out of his bedside drawer and shed his boxers, haphazardly rolling the condom on and clambering back onto the bed, between Sherlock’s legs.

Sherlock grinned and pulled John down into a kiss as John pushed into him.

 

Sherlock groaned against John's lips as John started to move into him.

John worked up to a steady pace, kissing Sherlock’s neck and sucking a deep purple mark into his skin as Sherlock wrapped legs around John's hips, moaning wantonly.

\---

Sherlock smiled and gently pressed his lips to John's, leaning close into him.

 

John worked his fingers into Sherlock’s mussed curls and kissed him back.

When the kiss parted, John hummed and smiled at him.

 

“Want a cup of tea?” John asked, kissing Sherlock’s cheek before standing up.

 

“Yes, please,” Sherlock said with a hum, looking more than a little pleased with himself as he got up and wrapped the sheet around himself, shortly following John down the stairs.

\---

The Night Previous 

Sherlock moved to flip them, so John was on his back and he was riding John.

 

John firmly gripped Sherlock’s hips as Sherlock groaned and threw his head back as he moved, picking the pace up when he started to get close.

John gasped as his balls drew up, tightening a hand on Sherlock’s hip as he used the other to stroke Sherlock as he came into the condom, letting out a cry.

Sherlock stilled as he came, gasping out John's name before pulling off and flopping onto the mattress beside him, panting heavily.

 

John got his breath back before grabbing some tissues to clean them both up, rolling the condom off and tying it before discarding them in the paper basket by the door.

 

Sherlock was already fast asleep when John settled back into bed beside him.

\---

John had pulled his t-shirt back on whilst he made them both a cup of tea.

 

He turned around when he heard Sherlock starting to play on his violin, smiling to himself as he watched a very naked Sherlock play.

John padded through with two cups of tea, setting Sherlock’s on the coffee table before sitting down to watch Sherlock’s performance.

When Sherlock finished he moved to sit in John's lap and kiss his cheek.

“Thought I should do an encore,” Sherlock said with a small smile as John set his tea aside and pulled him into a soft kiss.

 

“You crazy man,” John teased softly.


End file.
